


Am Ende ist fast alles so, wie es schon immer war

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Awkward First Times, Brakelmanns POV, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Some Humor, sick!Adsche
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn er gewußt hätte, wohin das führen würde, hätte er das nie getan. Denkt Brakelmann, irgendwann mittendrin. Aber das hält nicht lange an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am Ende ist fast alles so, wie es schon immer war

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: h/c – Blinddarm – fürs Team  
> Team: Thalia  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Slash, First Time, h/c  
> Länge: ~ 4.700  
> Episodenbezug: In einigen Episoden wird erwähnt, daß Adsche mal im Krankenhaus war. Ich hab' mich schon immer gefragt, wie Brakelmann das eigentlich verkraftet hat.  
> A/N: h/c is my default setting. Und ich kann einfach nicht annähernd so gut schreiben wie Norbert Eberlein (weshalb er auch Geld damit verdient und ich nicht). Versuche in der Richtung sind zum Scheitern verurteilt; daher sind hier auch alle garantiert OOC, und der typische Büttenwarder-Humor fehlt weitgehend (ach, was sag ich - fast völlig). Natürlich gibt es auch im Canon ernsthafte und teilweise sentimentale Momente, aber Eberlein schafft es, das mit Humor auszubalancieren. Ich leider nicht. :( rebecca2525 hat eine erste Version hiervon betagelesen – seither habe ich einiges verändert, lege aber nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, daß es besser geworden ist.  
> Warnung: Awkward Sex, wenn auch nur angedeutet (wer sich das bei den beiden lieber nicht vorstellen will, möge die Geschichte meiden).

***

Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß es seinen Grund hatte, warum sie meistens bei ihm waren. Brakelmann sah sich in dem Chaos um, das Adsche "gute Stube" nannte. Allzweckraum hätte es besser getroffen. Und dann sah er auf die Liste hinunter, die Schönbiehl ihm mitgegeben hatte und fragte sich, wie ein Tag, der damit begonnen hatte, daß er bei schönstem Sonnenschein ins Dorf spaziert war, sich plötzlich in diese Richtung hatte entwickeln können.

Irgendwas war nicht wie immer gewesen, als er am späten Vormittag in den Dorfkrug gekommen war. Eigentlich hatte er ja einfach nur bestellen wollen, so wie sonst eben, aber dann war ihm plötzlich aufgefallen, was anders war. 

"Is' Adsche schon weg?"

Die anderen hatten ihn so überrascht angesehen, als hätte er was ganz abwegiges gesagt. Dabei war es ja wohl eher abwegig, daß Adsche um die Uhrzeit schon wieder auf seinem Hof und bei der Arbeit sein sollte. Aber dann hatte sich Schönbiehl geräuspert und gesagt: "Adsche ist im Krankenhaus." Und bevor er hatte fragen können, ob das ein schlechter Witz war, weil, Krankenhaus? - Adsche war nie krank, höchstens mal ein Schnupfen im Winter, oder ein Kater, und gestern war es ihm doch noch ganz gut gegangen -, hatte Shorty schon angefangen was von Notarzt zu erzählen und von Krankenwagen. "Hat ganz schön schlimm ausgesehen, das war bestimmt der Blinddarm. Ich kenn' mich ja aus mit den Symptomen, immerhin hab ich schon -"

"Mit Blaulicht", war ihm Kuno ins Wort gefallen. "Mann, hier war vielleicht was los, Brakelmann. Da hast du echt was verpaßt!"

Und dann hatte Schönbiehl "Wo warst du eigentlich heute Morgen?" gefragt, als wäre ihm das gerade erst aufgefallen, und Shorty hatte lautstark "Beziehungskrise" gemurmelt.

 _Beziehungskrise ..._ Er hatte Shorty einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. Gestritten hatten sie sich, jawohl! Und zwar weil Adsche mal wieder genervt hatte, und dann war er am Morgen nicht vorbeigekommen, um ihn abzuholen, aber das war ihm nur recht gewesen, weil er nämlich ganz froh gewesen war, mal seine Ruhe zu haben. Und deshalb hatte er sich auch gar nicht beeilt mit dem Frühschoppen, es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde er Adsche vermissen oder so was. "Ich kann ja wohl allein in'n Dorfkrug kommen, wenn mir danach is!"

Shorty hatte die Augen gerollt und zu einer Antwort angesetzt, aber in dem Moment war Schönbiehl dazwischen gegangen. Und bevor Brakelmann noch mehr zu dem Thema hatte sagen können, hatte er schon die Liste in die Hand gedrückt bekommen mit Sachen, die er einpacken sollte und Adsche ins Krankenhaus bringen. Anscheinend waren die anderen alle der Meinung, daß er sich in Adsches Chaos zurechtfinden würde, dachte Brakelmann und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso eigentlich?

Naja, jedenfalls würde Adsche das ein oder andere brauchen, wenn er länger im Krankenhaus bleiben mußte, und irgendjemand mußte sich schließlich darum kümmern, daß die Sachen zu ihm kamen. Er seufzte noch einmal und öffnete schließlich wildentschlossen die Tür des Sideboards, an das er sich noch von früher erinnerte, wenn er bei Adsche zuhause gewesen war. Und tatsächlich, in den Fächern, in denen Mutter Tönnsen früher Tischdecken und Geschirrtücher aufbewahrt hatte, lag Adsches Wäsche.

Im Dorfkrug war so eine merkwürdig aufgeregte Stimmung gewesen, aber es passierte ja auch nicht jeden Tag, daß jemand mit dem Krankenwagen abtransportiert werden mußte. Beim letzten Mal war das Hannes gewesen, und Hannes ... Aber das war was anderes gewesen. Außerdem hatte Schönbiehl auch gemeint, daß es bestimmt der Blinddarm war und sie sich keine Sorgen machen mußten. „Heutzutage ist das eine Kleinigkeit“, hatte er gesagt und Shorty, der zu reden angesetzt hatte, mit einem Blick gestoppt, den Brakelmann nicht so richtig hatte deuten können. „Ein paar Tage, und er ist wieder zuhause. Stimmt doch, Shorty“. Shorty hatte genickt, aber so richtig überzeugt hatte das nicht ausgesehen.

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt was getrunken. Einen Köm, auf den Schreck, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Aber er mußte noch nach Klingsiehl fahren, und da war es vielleicht doch besser, wenn er die Finger vom Köm ließ. Außerdem hatte Adsche garantiert sowieso nix zu trinken im Haus. Ein weiterer Grund, warum sie immer bei ihm waren.

***

Im Krankenhaus hatten sie ihm erst gar nicht sagen wollen, was mit Adsche los war. "Nur Familie." Da hatte es auch nichts geholfen, daß er erklärt hatte, daß er Adsches bester Freund war und daß da nix war mit Familie. Die reine Wahrheit - Natürlich, er hätte Onkel Krischan mitnehmen können. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wem wäre damit gedient gewesen? Wenigstens hatten sie ihn zu Adsche gelassen, der schon operiert worden war.

Und da saß er jetzt.

Adsche sah ganz fremd aus, in diesem leeren Zimmer und dem weißen Bett und diesem Kittel, den sie einem im Krankenhaus anzogen. Zum Glück hatte er damit noch nicht selbst Bekanntschaft gemacht, aber er hatte sowas schon mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Und natürlich damals, als sein Vater ... Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Adsche war ja sehr viel jünger als sein Vater damals gewesen war. Er rechnete eine Weile hin und her. Wann waren sie eigentlich plötzlich so alt geworden, wieso war das so schnell gegangen? Trotzdem, Adsche war immer noch viel jünger als sein Vater damals.

Und dann blinzelte Adsche und murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten und könnte erst jetzt wieder richtig atmen. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Adsche so weit wieder da war, daß er ihn wahrnahm und verstand, wo er war. Und dann wurde Brakelmann auch schon wieder vor die Tür gescheucht, weil ein Arzt mit Adsche reden wollte, aber er hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, da eilte der Arzt schon wieder mit wehendem Kittel davon. Eine der Krankenschwestern schien Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und sagte ihm, daß er gerne noch bei Adsche sitzen konnte, daß der wegen der Schmerzmittel aber vermutlich ziemlich müde und nicht ganz klar sein würde. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr zu erklären, daß Adsche sowieso selten ganz klar war.

"Der hat gesagt, ich hab' einen Appendix", informierte ihn Adsche, als er wieder ins Zimmer zurückkam. "Keine Ahnung, was das is'. Ich wollt den Doktor ja fragen, aber da war er schon wieder weg."

"Das is' der Blinddarm, Adsche." Kreuzworträtsel waren eben doch zu was gut. "Und den hast du jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Tut dir was weh?"

"Nee ... Jetzt nich mehr." Adsche blinzelte ihn an. "Was machst du denn eigentlich hier, Brakelmann?"

"Ich hab' dir Sachen gebracht. Zum Anziehen und so."

"Ach."

Er blieb noch eine Weile, auch wenn Adsche nur noch schlief. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er zuhause was verpassen.

***

"Hab' ich euch doch gesagt, eine Blinddarmentzündung. Gut, daß sie ihn gleich operiert haben. Man hört ja immer wieder, daß das nicht ernst genommen wird, und dann ist sowas ruckzuck durchgebrochen, und dann -"

"Shorty!" Schönbiehl warf Brakelmann einen Blick zu, der fast ein wenig besorgt aussah. "Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich. Mach uns mal lieber noch zwei Gedeck."

"Ich sach ja bloß." Shorty widmete sich wieder seinem Zapfhahn und wirkte etwas verschnupft.

"Meine Muddi war ja auch mal im Krankenhaus. In Klingsiehl. Wegen den Gallensteinen", informierte Kuno die Allgemeinheit. "Da hab' ich sie jeden Tag besucht, damit sie sich nicht langweilt. Besuchst du Adsche heute auch wieder?"

"Ich -"

"Dann mußt du ihm gute Besserung von uns wünschen, und frag' mal, wann er wieder nach Hause kommt, wir wollten doch am nächsten Sonntag Skat -"

"Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, ich meine -"

"Das ist eine gute Idee." Schönbiehl seufzte. "In so einem Krankenhaus, da ist man ganz schnell auf verlorenem Posten, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Und Adsche ist ja nun mal ... Adsche. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn jemand nach ihm sieht."

"Aber ..."

Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, und plötzlich kam er sich ziemlich schäbig vor. Er konnte ja schlecht erklären, daß er das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft zu kriegen, wenn er das Krankenhaus nur von außen sah. Die würden am Ende noch denken, daß er Angst hatte.

***

Adsche lag immer noch alleine in seinem Zimmer, das zweite Bett war leer geblieben. Er fragte gar nicht, wieso Brakelmann schon wieder da war, aber auf der anderen Seite war das ja auch irgendwie normal. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, sahen sie sich ja eigentlich schon jeden Tag, wenn sie nicht gerade Streit hatten. Nur daß er dafür normalerweise nicht bis nach Klingsiehl fahren mußte. 

Brakelmann ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Adsches Bett fallen und wollte eigentlich gerade erzählen, daß er so spät war, weil der Trecker nicht angesprungen war und er den Bus hatte nehmen müssen, als ihm auffiel, wie blaß und still Adsche war.

"Geht's dir nich gut?"

"Weiß nicht." Adsche sah sich suchend um. "Vorhin war die Schwester da."

"Wann, vorhin?"

Adsche runzelte die Stirn und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. "Ganz früh. So früh werden nich mal deine Hühner wach, Brakelmann."

"Und was hat sie gesagt?"

"Daß ich Fieber hab', aber daß das ganz normal ist, wegen der Operation, und daß ich mir keine Sorgen machen muß."

"Also gesund sieht das aber nicht aus."

"Ich bin ja auch im Krankenhaus", erklärte Adsche. "Wenn ich gesund wär', wär' ich doch nicht im Krankenhaus."

"Mhm ...", brummte Brakelmann. Das war irgendwie logisch. "Wann kommst du hier eigentlich wieder raus? Kuno hat gefragt, wegen Skat am Sonntag. Ach ja, und gute Besserung." Er dachte kurz nach. "Von den anderen auch. Und Kuno hat mir eins von seinen Heften mitgegeben, damit du dich nicht langweilst."

"Das is' aber nett von ihm."

"Liegt auf deinem Nachttisch. Und wann kommst du jetzt wieder nach Hause?"

"Freitag, hat der Doktor gesagt." Adsche gähnte. "Wenn es keine Kom ... Kompli ... Schwierigkeiten gibt."

"Aha." Dann klappte das ja mit dem Skat. "Ich schau morgen wieder rein. Muß sowieso nach Klingsiehl, die Batterie vom Trecker macht das nicht mehr."

Keine Antwort. "Adsche?" Er stand auf, um nach dem anderen zu sehen, aber Adsche waren die Augen zugefallen, und das war's dann wohl mit dem Besuch für heute, denn wecken wollte er ihn lieber nicht.

Eine Weile stand er noch unschlüssig an Adsches Bett und sah den ruhigen Atemzügen zu. Komisch, anfangs hatte er gar nicht hierher kommen wollen, und jetzt wollte er nicht wieder weg. Er zupfte noch einmal an der Decke und berührte Adsches Stirn, die sich immer noch ziemlich warm anfühlte. Und weil niemand außer ihm da war und weil Adsche schlief und so friedlich aussah und vielleicht auch weil er in der letzten Nacht schlecht geträumt hatte, beugte er sich nach unten und berührte Adsches Wange mit seinen Lippen. Ganz kurz, wie seine Mutter, als er noch klein war, wenn sie ihn ins Bett gebracht hatte. Und dann ging er eben doch, denn sonst gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Und der letzte Bus zurück nach Büttenwarder fuhr schon um zwei.

***

"Gedeck."

"Moin, Brakelmann. Na, was macht Adsche?"

"Der schläft."

"Neee ..." Shorty stellte das Bier vor ihm ab und griff nach dem Schnapsglas. "Ich meine, wie's ihm geht. Erich hat dich heut Morgen im Bus gesehen."

"Der Trecker is' hin", brummte Brakelmann, "Und Adsche geht's gut, Freitag kommt er wieder raus."

"Na, das sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage."

"Mhm."

"Sag' ihm 'n schönen Gruß von mir das nächste Mal." Shorty stellte den Köm neben sein Bier. "Ich würd' ihn ja besuchen, aber ich kann ja schlecht den Dorfkrug zumachen."

"Kann ich machen. Wenn ich nochmal hinkomm'", sagte Brakelmann und griff nach dem Kömglas. Wieso dachten die anderen eigentlich alle, daß er Adsche ständig besuchen würde? Obwohl, wegen der Batterie vom Trecker mußte er ja morgen sowieso nochmal nach Klingsiehl. Aber dann ... er hatte ja auch noch anderes zu tun als Krankenbesuche zu machen. Die Landwirtschaft erledigte sich schließlich nicht von alleine.

Zu seiner Überraschung war er dann aber tatsächlich jeden Tag im Krankenhaus; irgendwie gab es erstaunlich viel, was er in Klingsiehl erledigen mußte, Dinge, die er teilweise schon monatelang aufgeschoben hatte. Zeit hatte er ja auch genug, im Dorfkrug war wenig los und zuhause war es ungewöhnlich still - merkwürdig, sonst war ihm das nie so vorgekommen. Außerdem freute sich Adsche immer, wenn er vorbeikam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Heimweh; solange Brakelmann zurückdenken konnte, war Adsche nie länger als ein oder zwei Tage weg gewesen von Büttenwarder.

***

"Kannst du mich eigentlich mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn sie mich entlassen?" Adsche sah ihn fragend an. "Sonst muß ich den Bus nehmen."

"Ja schon ..." Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick zur Seite, zu Adsche, der sich im Schneckentempo über den Flur bewegte. "Aber meinst du, das ist so gut auf dem Trecker?"

Am Ende lieh er sich Shortys Auto. Normalerweise war Shorty ja nicht so freigiebig, aber diesmal hatte er gar nicht lange gezögert. Er schien sich fast ein wenig zu freuen, und Brakelmann war kurz geneigt gewesen, das darauf zu schieben, daß er endlich wieder einen Gast mehr hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm Adsches Deckel wieder ein und das konnte es dann wohl doch nicht sein.

***

"Kommst du noch mit rein, auf'n Absacker?" Sie hatten sich zu Fuß auf den Heimweg gemacht, nachdem sie Shortys Wagen beim Dorfkrug abgestellt hatten. Ein bißchen langsamer als sonst, aber ansonsten war Adsche schon fast wieder wie immer.

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Adsches Gesicht ausbreitete, war auch wie immer. Brakelmann bog Richtung Scheunentor ab, ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten. Ramona meckerte kurz, als sie sie sah, die Hühner scharrten im Licht der späten Abendsonne auf dem Mist und glucksten vor sich hin, und Adsche sagte "Was ist das wieder für'n herrlicher Tag heute, Brakelmann." Ausnahmsweise war er der gleichen Meinung.

Alles war wieder wie immer, bis er Adsche, der sich auf seinen Küchenstuhl hatte fallen lassen - aber vorsichtig, wegen der Narbe - das Kömglas vor die Nase schob und der plötzlich die Stirn runzelte.

"Was is'?"

"Der Doktor hat gesagt, ich soll noch ein paar Tage kein' Alkohol trinken."

"So'n Schiet."

Sie sahen sich an.

"Willst du ..." Nee, Wasser, das ging ja wohl mal gar nicht als Absacker. "Tee? Ich könnt' Pfefferminztee machen."

"Wie früher bei deiner Muddi?" Adsches Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.

"Setz schon mal Wasser auf."

Der Garten war lange nicht mehr so schön wie damals, als seine Mutter noch gelebt hatte. Aber die Pfefferminze wucherte immer noch; genauso wie der Rhabarber. Eigentlich könnte er hier auch mal wieder was machen ... Aber für einen alleine lohnte sich so ein großer Garten ja auch gar nicht. 

Während er den Tee eingoß, erzählte Adsche ihm seine Theorie, warum der Mensch noch so überflüssige Körperteile wie den Blinddarm hatte - wie die meisten von Adsches Theorien völliger Unsinn, auch wenn er zugeben mußte, daß dahinter eine gewisse Logik steckte -, und er erzählte, was in der Woche in Büttenwarder losgewesen war - nicht viel, aber Adsche freute sich trotzdem - und dann redeten sie eine ganze Weile gar nicht mehr und tranken nur noch, während es draußen immer dunkler wurde.

"Ja, ich geh' dann mal langsam."

Brakelmann nickte. Tee war alle, und es war schon spät. Adsche fing ein wenig umständlich an, sich wieder aufzurappeln, und er streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, damit er besser aufstehen konnte.

"Hast du in der Scheune was anders gemacht als sonst?"

"Hab' die Birne gewechselt."

"Ah ... deshalb is' hier so hell."

"Holst du mich morgen ab, Frühschoppen?"

"Klar."

Sonst kam er nie mit zur Tür, wenn Adsche ging, fiel ihm plötzlich auf. Adsche kam und ging einfach so; genaugenommen war er eigentlich meistens da. Jedenfalls wußte er jetzt nicht so richtig, was er sagen sollte.

"Gute Nacht, Adsche."

"Nacht, Brakelmann." Adsche zögerte und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, im gleichen Moment, als er noch einen Schritt hinter ihm her machte, so daß sie fast zusammenstießen.

Er wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, aber dann kam Adsches Gesicht plötzlich noch näher und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und – für eine Sekunde stockten sie beide, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, aber dann legte Adsche eine Hand auf seine Schulter und küßte ihn.

Adsche schmeckte nach Pfefferminze.

Das hätte nicht das einzige sein sollen, was er dachte, aber bevor er dazu kam, irgendetwas anderes zu denken, ließ Adsche ihn schon wieder los, sagte "bis morgen dann" und ging.

In dieser Nacht lag er mehr wach als er schlief. Aber so sehr er auch grübelte, er kam nicht dahinter, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Das war unzweifelhaft ein Kuß gewesen, aber ... irgendwie nicht so, wie er sich daran erinnerte. Nun gut, es waren ziemlich viele Jahre ins Land gegangen, seit er das letzte Mal jemanden geküßt hatte, aber auf jeden Fall war das damals anders gewesen. Schwieriger. Er war sich immer ziemlich ungeschickt vorgekommen, und außerdem war er mit den Gedanken meistens schon drei Schritte weiter gewesen, was nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hatte, daß er sich weniger unbeholfen gefühlt hatte. Das eben mit Adsche, das war ganz einfach und normal gewesen. Obwohl gerade "normal" wohl das falsche Wort ...

Vielleicht hatte sich Adsche gar nichts weiter dabei gedacht? Bei Adsche wußte man nie. Vielleicht hatte er das bis morgen schon wieder vergessen. Obwohl er nur Tee getrunken hatte, von daher würde Adsche sich wohl doch noch an den Abend erinnern. 

Oder hatte er sich das am Ende doch nur eingebildet? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher kam es ihm vor, daß so etwas tatsächlich passiert sein sollte. Aber jedesmal, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Punkt angelangt war, erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gefühl von warmen Lippen auf seinen und so was konnte man sich gar nicht einbilden.

***

Irgendwann war er wohl doch eingeschlafen, denn er wurde erst wach, als Ramona lautstark unter seinem Fenster meckerte, weil er zu spät dran war mit dem Futter. Das lenkte ihn dann auch eine Weile vom Sinnieren ab, und er hatte kaum seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, als er schon die Mofa in der Ferne hörte. Und dann gackerten ein paar aufgescheuchte Hühner, Adsche schlurfte in die Küche, stopfte kommentarlos eine Handvoll Blumen in ein Wasserglas, ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen und sagte "Bist du schon so weit?"

Brakelmann nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, um ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen. Er starrte die Blumen an. Das war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal - Adsche brachte ihm öfter was mit, wenn ihm gerade danach gewesen war, Blumen zu pflücken. Er hatte sich dabei nie etwas gedacht. Jetzt kam ihm das irgendwie merkwürdig vor. Auch wenn ansonsten alles wie immer war, als sie zusammen zum Dorfkrug gingen, während ihm Adsche irgendwas über einen Vogel erzählte, den er am Morgen gesehen hatte, und wie schön es war, wieder zuhause in Büttenwarder zu sein, und daß er bestimmt zum Frühschoppen einmal Lütt ohne Lütt trinken könnte, denn so ein kleines Bier, das war ja quasi fast gar kein Alkohol, auch wenn der Doktor ... Er hörte nicht so genau zu, denn wenn Adsche so einen redseligen Anfall hatte, konnte man ihn sowieso nicht stoppen und es war am besten, ihn einfach reden zu lassen. Schon gar nicht hätte es jetzt gepaßt zu fragen, was das am Abend gewesen war.

Immerhin, die ganze Sache hatte auch was Gutes - Shorty gab eine Runde aus, weil Adsche wohlbehalten wieder zurück war. Und verwickelte Adsche in ein längeres Gespräch über Ärzte und Krankenhäuser und Behandlungsmethoden, aber so war das nun mal im Leben, alles hatte seinen Preis.

***

Er fragte erst abends. Adsche hatte sich ein zweites Bier als Absacker gegönnt, und er selbst hatte zwei oder drei oder vielleicht auch vier Köm getrunken, jedenfalls mehr als sonst, weil er versucht hatte, einen Weg zu finden, um das Thema anzusprechen, bei dem er sich nicht völlig bescheuert fühlte. Aber ihm wollte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen, und so war er schließlich wieder mit Adsche zur Tür gegangen, als der sich verabschiedet hatte, und dann, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er würde nie fragen, wenn er jetzt nicht fragte, war es aus ihm herausgeplatzt.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Was?" Adsche sah ihn verwirrt an. "Der Blinddarm? Da kann ich doch nichts für, das kommt von ganz -"

"Gestern Abend. Als du ... als du gegangen bist. Mein ich. Als ... der Kuß."

"Ach so." Adsche sah ihn überrascht an. "Hast du doch auch gemacht. Im Krankenhaus."

Dazu fiel ihm erst einmal nichts mehr ein. Außer _aber ich dachte, du schläfst_ , was aber wenig Sinn hatte zu sagen, weil Adsche ja offensichtlich nicht geschlafen hatte. Und als er endlich soweit war, daß er den entscheidenden Punkt hervorheben konnte, daß er Adsche nämlich gar nicht richtig geküßt hatte, und daß das etwas völlig anderes gewesen war, beugte der sich schon wieder vor und berührte sein Wange und ... wie das folgende passieren konnte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, daß er den Kopf drehte und Adsches Lippen suchte.

Adsche lächelte, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Sagte "Schlaf gut, Brakelmann". Und ging.

Und ließ ihn alleine mit diesem unguten Gefühl, nicht zu wissen, was los war, während Adsche ganz genau zu wissen schien, was los war. Oder sich zumindest keine Sorgen machte. Adsche war gut darin, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Adsche lag jetzt bestimmt nicht wach und fragte sich, wie das weitergehen sollte. Oder wünschte sich, sie hätten nicht so schnell wieder aufgehört. Obwohl, das vielleicht schon. Brakelmann wurde mit einem mal ganz warm. Wenn er es recht bedachte … vielleicht war das alles gar nicht so schlimm. Außer, daß er gar nicht so genau wußte, was ... Ob Adsche vielleicht - Bei dem Gedanken rührte sich endlich ein vertrautes Gefühl in diesem Chaos, das ihn seit dem Moment, als er letzte Woche im Dorfkrug nach Adsche gefragt hatte, im Griff zu haben schien. So weit würde es noch kommen, daß er Adsche bei dieser Sache die Führung überließ. Er mußte sich nur kundig machen. Ob es zu dem Thema wohl Fachliteratur gab? Es gab doch für alles ein schlaues Buch. Und er war ein Mann, der sich zu helfen wußte.

Er fühlte sich schon gleich viel besser.

***

Letzten Endes war er bis nach Söderup gefahren, nicht daß er am Ende jemand Bekanntes traf. Die Stadtbücherei von Klingsiehl schied diesmal jedenfalls aus, da kannte man ihn. Überhaupt erschien ihm eine Buchhandlung für diesen Zweck geeigneter, auch wenn das teurer werden würde - da mußte er keinen Namen nennen. Allerdings war die Auswahl auch in Söderups größter Buchhandlung ziemlich spärlich, und der größte Teil der Fachliteratur, die er durchblätterte, ging auf seine Fragen höchstens am Rande ein. Ihm ging zwar auf, warum es damals mit Gerlinde zu keiner Fortsetzung gekommen war - hätte er das mal damals schon gewußt! - aber für die Sache mit Adsche half ihm die Erkenntnis jetzt auch nicht weiter. Er hatte schon fast aufgegeben, als das letzte Buch, das er in die Hand nahm, doch noch ein etwas ausführlicheres Kapitel zu dem Thema hatte. Kurzentschlossen ging er damit zur Kasse, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, daß nicht zufällig jemand aus Büttenwarder in der Nähe war. Die Kassenkraft sah ihn ein bißchen merkwürdig an, aber sollte die doch denken, was sie wollte, er würde hier garantiert nicht nochmal herkommen.

Zuhause schloß er erstmal ab, bevor er das Buch zur Hand nahm und damit begann, das betreffende Kapitel eingehend zu studieren. Eine halbe Stunde später war er schlauer, und ihm war sehr viel wärmer. Vielleicht war das alles doch keine so gute Idee. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen ... Er schielte noch einmal nach einer der Illustrationen und klappte das Buch hastig zu. Nein, das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Überhaupt hörte sich das alles furchtbar kompliziert an. Er wußte überhaupt nicht, warum die Leute so viel Interesse an der Erotik hatten, wenn das so ... kompliziert war. Und so langwierig.

***

Nachdem er eine Nacht über die Sache geschlafen hatte, war er sich sicher, daß das ganz und gar keine gute Idee war. Warum etwas ändern, was jahrelang gut funktioniert hatte? Nein, er würde einfach wieder aufhören. Mehr als vierzig Jahre waren sie gut ohne diese ganze Küsserei zurechtgekommen, es gab gar keinen Grund, warum das jetzt plötzlich anders sein sollte. Und wenn erst mal wieder eine Weile alles beim Alten war, würde Adsche das auch irgendwann vergessen.

Und erst sah es auch so aus, als würde das funktionieren. Es war ja alles wie immer. Sie gingen zusammen zum Dorfkrug, manchmal stritten sie sich, manchmal nervte Adsche mehr als sonst, und manchmal hatte Brakelmann eine Idee, auch wenn bis jetzt immer noch nicht die richtige dabei gewesen war. 

Eigentlich war nur eine Kleinigkeit anders als früher. Adsche küßte ihn jeden Abend, wenn er ging. Und egal wie sehr er sich vornahm, daß damit Schluß sein mußte - es gelang ihm einfach nicht, Adsche aufzuhalten. Wenn er ehrlich war, kam er ihm meistens entgegen. Eine gute Woche ging das so, bis er schließlich kapitulierte er und beschloß, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Er mußte da durch. Irgendwie mußten sie diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende machen, und wenn es sein mußte, dann eben ... so. Er warf einen unsicheren Blick zurück zum Kleiderschrank, in den er das Buch gelegt hatte. Zwischen einen Stapel Hemden, ganz unten. Nochmal reinschauen mußte er nicht, er hatte den Text noch ganz gut in Erinnerung. Und die Bilder auch, die würde er wohl nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen. Entschlossen faltete er das frische Bettlaken auseinander.

***

"Willst du vielleicht hierbleiben, über Nacht?"

Er hatte den Satz so oft in seinem Kopf wiederholt, und trotzdem klang er jetzt sehr fremd und gar nicht wie etwas, was er jemals sagen würde. Obwohl es ja eigentlich ein ganz harmloser Satz war, der nur dadurch Gewicht bekam, daß Adsche ihn gerade geküßt hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er Angst, daß er genauer erklären müssen würde, was er meinte, aber da nickte Adsche schon und machte wieder einen Schritt zurück durchs Scheunentor.

Und das war nun wirklich nicht mehr wie immer, daß Adsche ihm schweigend nach oben ins Schlafzimmer folgte. Sich aufs Bett setzte, als wäre das ganz normal, und die Schuhe auszog, und sich ausstreckte. Er zögerte einen Moment, aber dann dachte er, daß es für den Anfang vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, das gleiche zu tun. Und dann drehte sich Adsche zu ihm und - er zog ihn an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, weil ihm das plötzlich ungefährlicher vorkam als mit dem Küssen weiterzumachen. Das war zwar irgendwie unlogisch, denn eigentlich war das ja genau das, was er geplant hatte, aber ... Adsches freie Hand strich über seinen Rücken und er entspannte sich langsam, als das erst einmal alles war.

Adsche roch irgendwie anders als sonst ... nach Seife. "Hast du gebadet?" fragte er alarmiert. Das hatte er gar nicht in seine Planungen miteinbezogen.

"Ja klar." Adsche rückte ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich war doch heut' beim Doktor, Fäden ziehen."

"Du warst in Klingsiehl?"

"Nee, dafür braucht man nicht ins Krankenhaus ... Willst du mal sehen?" Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte Adsche sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und beiseite geschoben. "Sieht schon gar nicht mehr schlimm aus. Überhaupt sind das nur drei kleine Schnitte, die machen das alles nur innen drin, mit 'ner kleinen Kamera, aber so richtig hab' ich das nicht verstanden. Der Doktor hat gemeint, in ein paar Wochen sieht man davon - Brakelmann? Geht's dir nich gut?"

Er schaffte es nicht, etwas zu sagen, aber zum Glück fragte Adsche nicht noch einmal, sondern griff einfach nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. "Das tut gar nich mehr weh. Du kannst sie anfassen."

Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Haut gleiten, berührte vorsichtig eine der Narben, wanderte dann wieder nach oben ein Schlüsselbein entlang und bis zu Adsches Schulter, und dann wieder in die andere Richtung. Davon hatte im Buch gar nichts gestanden, aber Adsche legte einen Arm um ihn und machte ein Geräusch, das ermutigend zustimmend klang, und das schien alles ganz richtig zu sein.

***

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, daß er sich die Investition in das Buch hätte sparen können. Weil Adsche erstaunlicherweise ziemlich genau wußte, was zu tun war, und ihn das überraschenderweise fast gar nicht störte.

Sonst änderte sich eigentlich nichts.

* Fin *


End file.
